Fais attention à toi
by Cheyma
Summary: Que vient-elle faire chez les Delfino ? Autant dire que Lynette ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Mais, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se prendre la tête avec des voisins, il y a des problèmes à régler, des secrets à garder, des personnes à oublier...


_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient_

**Chapitre 1 : Ca commence par une nouvelle habitante**

_«Mike, je peux te parler une seconde ?»_

C'est ce que chuchota Susan, troublée, à son mari encore perplexe. Elle adressa un sourire gêné à Lena, et s'éclipsa à l'étage supérieur, entraînant Mike par le bras.

Une fois seuls, elle le regarda et fit une grimace en agitant les bras, qui signifiait qu'elle voulait des explications. Mike se tint le nez en inclinant la tête et poussa un long soupir.

« Ecoute Susan, je...je sais pas quoi dire, je...

- Et ba dis-moi au moins d'où elle sort ! s'exclama Susan.»

Mike resta silencieux, et Susan demanda, plus calmement :

«Est-ce que seulement c'est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Je veux un test de paternité, s'emporta Susan.

- Susan, c'est vraiment ma fille, j'en suis sûr, lui dit calmement Mike en lui prenant les mains.

- Mais, Mike, je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? demanda-t-elle, en haussant les épaules, l'air attristée.

- Parce-que jusqu'à il y a 2 minutes, je le savais pas moi même, dit celui-ci.

- Heu...tu peux m'expliquer ? Je suis pas sûre de tout saisir là.»

Mike s'assit et commenca à expliquer :

«Deux ans avant qu'on se rencontre, j'ai vécu plusieurs mois à San Antonio, au Texas, je sais c'est très loin mais..

- Mike, va à l'essentiel s'il te plaît, lui dit sa femme, essayant de le dire gentillement.

- Ok. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Thérésa Lopez. On est sorti ensemble pendant un long moment et c'était plutôt sérieux entre nous, elle m'a suivi quand j'ai du partir en Louisiane mais elle n'a pas pu quand j'ai du aller plus au Nord. Elle était ... comment dire, possessive et au bout d'un moment elle devenait vraiment étouffante, alors j'ai pretexté que j'avais reçu une belle offre d'emploi à Boston cette fois, et je l'ai quitté. Elle ne l'a pas digéré, m'a harcelé un moment, mais a fini par abandonner quelques mois après. Je ne sais pas comment elle a trouvé mon adresse, mais un jour j'ai reçu une lettre, dans laquelle elle disait qu'elle était enceinte de moi, qu'elle renoncait à moi mais qu'au cas où je voudrais encore d'elle, j'étais le bienvenu en tant que père. Sur le coup j'ai juste pris ça pour une tentative de me récupérer et je l'ai ignorée, mais elle avait signalé dans sa lettre, au sujet du bébé, qu'au cas où je le chercherai un jour elle lui donnerait mon nom de famille et que si c'était un garçon elle l'appelerait Leny, et une fille, Lena. Et en fin de compte, c'était vrai, termina-t-il d'un ton coupable.»

Sa femme s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis la posa sur son épaule.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle gentillement.

- Je sais pas, déclara-t-il en fixant un point, perdu.

- Allez viens, dit-elle alors en se levant. On va pas la laisser 10 ans dans la cuisine la petite.»

Mike se leva à son tour et la suivit, ils redescendirent.

Susan, Mike et Lena étaient assis dans le salon, silencieux. Ce fut Mike qui parla le premier :

«Comment va ta mère ?

- Elle est morte, répondit Lena, dans un petit sourire gêné.

- Oh, je suis..désolé, dit-il, conscient qu'il avait gaffé.

- C'est rien, vous pouviez pas savoir, lui répondit la jeune fille.

- Et où est-ce que vous viviez ? demanda-t-il, lentement.

- Dans un petit appartement à New York. Elle me parlait de vous de temps en temps, alors j'ai décidé de prendre mes affaires et je suis venue.

- Au fait, tu as quel âge ? demanda Mike.

- Bientôt 20 ans, le 26 avril. C'est moi, ou on a une conversation assez bizarre ?»

Mike rit et répondit :

«La situation est bizarre...

- Mais bon, on a connu pire, déclara Susan. Tu peux nous tutoyer tu sais Lena, t'es un peu de la famille, ce serait normal.»

MJ était descendu et les rejoignit :

« Maman, j'ai cassé mon robot, dit-il, triste.

- Oh, c'est pas grave mon grand, répondit tout de suite Mike. On t'en achetera un autre, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Il fit un calin à son père, puis remarquant Lena, s'approcha d'elle et dit, perspicace :

«Et toi qui es-tu ?»

Lena regarda Mike et Susan, embarassée, regard qui signifait "_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ?"_

Puis elle dit, avec un sourire :

«Je suis une amie de la famille.

- Et tu es qui dans la famille ? persévera MJ, de sa petite voix d'enfant.

- En fait, commença Mike, c'est ta demi-soeur MJ.»

Le petit garçon le regarda d'un air interrogé, et Mike continua :

«Ca veut dire que c'est la fille de seulement un seul de tes parents, c'est ta soeur, mais à moitié.

- J'ai une soeur ! s'enthousiasma le garçon. Mais...

- On t'expliquera plus tard, dit Susan. Maintenant tu veux bien remonter dans ta chambre mon ange ? On doit parler avec Lena.»

Le petit garçon asquiesca, dit poliment au revoir à Lena, et monta les escaliers à grandes enjambées.

«Il est mignon, remarqua la jeune fille. Mais, vous êtes sûrs qu'il fallait lui dire ?

- Oh, il l'aurait su de toute façon, répondit Susan. Donc, reprit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Ba, je sais pas trop, répondit Lena, en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu veux .., commença Mike.

- Oh non, non, je préfère pas, déclina la jeune fille en se levant, je vais aller au Motel. Tout ce que je voulais en venant ici, c'est rencontrer qui était mon père hein, pas plus.»

La jeune fille reprit sa veste et son sac, et sortit précipitamment. Susan et Mike la suivirent, lui dirent qu'elle pouvait rester sans problèmes si elle voulait, mais rien n'y fit, la jeune fille était monté dans sa voiture et avait décampé.

Susan dit alors :

«Je crois qu'on lui a fait peur..

- C'est sûr qu'elle doit trouver ça étrange qu'on réagisse aussi bien, dit Mike.

- C'est pas la première fois, j'ai un peu l'habitude maintenant, répondit-elle sur le ton de la rigolade.»

Mike se passa une main sur le visage et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Susan le retint, et lui demanda si ça allait.

«Comment est-ce que tu veuilles que ça aille ? s'emporta-t-il. Des trois enfants que j'ai eu, j'ai été un père absent pour deux d'entre eux. Et la voilà qui décampe, de toute façon, je suis pas fait pour être père.

- Hé, Mike, dit alors calmement Susan, Souviens-toi quand tu as eu MJ, on voyait le soleil se refléter dans tes yeux tellement tu étais heureux. D'accord, c'est vrai que Zach a un peu mal tourné, mais regarde, Julie est sortie avec un homme marié alors, que tu sois présent ou pas, ça change pas grand chose, s'ils veulent faire des bêtises ils les feront, crois-moi. Maintenant regarde, tu peux encore faire quelque chose avec Lena, être un père présent, même si elle a déja vingt ans. C'est pas trop tard tu m'entends ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es une épouse aussi géniale ? plaisanta Mike, à qui elle avait remonté le moral.»

Il serra sa femme contre lui en rentrant tranquillement. S'en suivit une longue conversation avant de dormir. Puis, Susan se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait remarqué à quel point Mike se sentait mal, et voulait l'aider. D'ailleurs, elle savait pertinemment comment l'aider.

C'est pourquoi dès le lendemain matin, elle prit la voiture et se mit en quête de chercher Lena. Elle pensa que ce ne serait pas difficile, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de motels à Fairview, mais Susan eut assez de mal à retrouver la voiture de la fille, qu'elle vit finalement garrée sur un parking. Elle se rendit alors à l'accueil du motel correspondant, et on lui indiqua la chambre de la jeune fille, où elle alla directement frapper.

Lena entrouvrit la porte en rouspétant, les cheveux décoiffés, un seul oeil ouvert à cause du soleil, puis quand elle se rendit compte de qui c'était, elle repoussa la porte pour la fermer en grognant à nouveau. Mais Susan avait retenu la porte et entra :

«T'es pas encore réveillée ? Il est 12h30 ! s'étonna Susan.

- Vous êtes pas ma mère ! rala la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que tu as bu ? dit Susan remarquant son état et les bouteilles de bières vides au pied de la table de chevet.

- Mais non, c'était là avant que j'arrive, répondit Lena.

- Est-ce que tu t'es droguée ? demanda-t-elle cette fois en remarquant ses yeux rouges.

- Non ! s'écria Lena, instinctivement, comme si cette idée ne lui passerait jamais par la tête, puis elle ajouta, fermement : Y'a des gens parfois, qu'on une sale tête au réveil, c'est comme ça.

- Mais dis moi ce que t'as fait, dit Susan. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis pas ta mère ; je vais pas te punir.

- Rien, répondit la jeune fille, puis au bout de quelques instants, voyant le regard insistant de Susan, elle ajouta, ayant perdu de son aplomb, ... j'ai pleuré.

- Oh mais ma chérie..., commença Susan en s'avançant vers elle pour la consoler.

- Wow ! l'arrêta Lena, se reculant et levant les bras, j'ai pas besoin d'être consolée ou je sais pas quoi. Ma mère a jamais fait ça pour moi, c'est pas vous qu'allez vous y mettre.

- Oh, mais y'a pas de mal tu sais, dit Susan.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle, recommençant à raler.

- Tu m'as l'air assez différente d'hier soir..

- Je voulais paraître charmante pour la première fois où je rencontrais mon père, je voulais pas qu'il soit déçu, déclara Lena, puis elle ajouta, est-ce...est-ce qu'il a été déçu ?

- Oh, difficile à dire, tu es partie si vite que..

- Ah, je sais, je panique trop facilement.., désolé. Donc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je voulais te proposer de venir t'installer chez nous, annonça Susan.

- M'installer carrément ? s'étonna Lena. Puis elle ajouta lentement, comme si elle remarquait quelque chose ; Je vous trouve bizarre, vous réagissez tellement bien. D'autres femmes m'auraient égorgée !

- C'est juste, dit Susan, sincèrement, c'est juste qu'on a déjà vécu une situation comme ça alors, on voudrait que cette fois ça se passe bien.

- A bon ? Il a combien d'enfants cachés ? rit Lena, puis elle continua, abandonnant son air cynique : Mais, sérieusement, ça vous pose aucun problème ?

- Non, on a une chambre vide...

- Je parlais pas de ça, Ca vous pose aucun problème que...j'existe ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Susan. Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Et je pense que c'est ce que Mike voudrait. Il pourrait connaître sa fille et ..

- Heu, la coupa la jeune fille. Mais, moi je voulais juste le rencontrer point, et s'arrêter là.»

Susan s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua :

«Ecoute, Mike ne s'est pas occupé de son premier enfant, et celui-ci à mal fini. Oui, Mike a été déçu, mais pas par toi. Par lui-même. Si tu savais comme il se sent coupable. Il aimerait se racheter, se rattraper. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à déprimer, et si tu veux bien m'aider, viens vivre chez nous, apprenez à vous connaître, s'il te plaît Lena.

- D'a.., d'accord, bredouilla la jeune fille.

- Tu sais quoi ? Demain, je t'emmène à une partie de poker avec mes amies, s'enthousiasma Susan.

- J'suis pas sûre d'être prête pour ces trucs-là, répondit Lena.

- Oh, mais si, lui dit Susan, tu vas bien t'amuser.

- Je sais même pas jouer au poker ! s'exclama la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

- Y'a un début à tout, déclara Susan, puis prit Lena par les épaules et la tourna, la poussa légèrement et ajouta ; File te préparer, aller !»

La jeune fille se rendit dans la salle de bain en rouspétant à nouveau, encore dans le gaz.

**Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, ce serait sympa ! ;)**


End file.
